JALANJALAN BERSAMA PEIN DAN AIZEN
by Greaple sora Akira
Summary: PEIN DAN AIZEN JALAN-JALAN!MEREKA JALAN-JALAN KEMANA?BACA SENDIRI...  DONT LIKE DONT READ


JALAN-JALAN BERSAMA PEIN DAN AIZEN

By:Yuki Haname

Warning:OOC,Gaje,aneh dll...

Disclaimer:Naruto©Mashashi Kishimoto

Bleach©Tite Kubo

Haloo…

Kali Yuki bawain fic Croosover…

Karena bosen nih Akatsuki mulu….

Yap...selamat membaca...

Dont like don read

3

2

1

Action!

"Selamat siang pembaca...saya Pein yang ganteng..."

"dan saya Sousuke Aizen yang keren.."

"Kita bertemu lagi di acara "Jalan-jalan!"

"nah coba liat pembaca,kami berdua sedang naik klotok menyusuri sungai martapura...!"teriak Aizen dengan OOC."perjalanan ini dapat di tempuh dari kota banjarmasin dengan waktu 30 menit,kalau naik mobil atau sebangsanya makan waktu sampai 1 jam..."lanjut Pein.

"dan sekarang kita akan menuju pasar terapung Lok Baintan...!ah...pagi ini benar-benar sejuk...!"kata Aizen sambil merentangkan tangan ala Titanic.

Bletak..!

Pein menjitak kepala Aizen.

"jaga sikapmu aizen!kita ini presenter...jangan lebay deh..."kata Pein sambil memutar bola matanya."bilang aja iri...karena aku lebih ganteng"sahut Aizen dengan wajah innocent.

"Huekkk...gantengan juga gue..."ujar Pein sambil meninggalkan Aizen yang lagi merentangkan tangan ala Titanic itu.

Pein mendekati supir Klotok itu...

"Bang!kapan sampainya...?"tanya Pein.

"setumat lagi ..."jawab si supir Klotok itu.

(artinya : sebentar lagi sampai)

"..."

"..."

"..."

"PEIN...!Banyak sampan tuh...!"teriak Aizen.

Pein menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Aizen.

Benar juga

"nah...itu nang ngarannya pasar Lok Baintan..."sahut supir Klotok yang di ketahui bernama Madara Uchiha.

(artinya:nah..itu yang namanya pasar Lok Baintan..)

"ohh..."Pein ber-oh ria.

Di sana sini terlihat para pedagang yang menjual dagangannya dengan sampan,suasananya sangat ramai dan tradisional.

"mm...pak...kue apa ini?"tanya Aizen dan Pein sambil menunjuk sebuah kue berbentuk pipih bewarna coklat berminyak itu.

"oh...ngarannya wadai cucur..."jawab sang pedagang ramah

(artinya:oh...namanya kue cucur)

"saya coba ya..."pinta Aizen

Sang pedagang mengangguk

Hap

"nyam nyam nyam..."

"..."

"..."

"uwa...kue ini enak banget...!"kata Aizen berdecak mengangkat kue cucur yang baru sedikit di makannya itu ke atas langit.

"ah!masa sih...sini ku coba..."kata Pein hendak mengambil kue cucur yang di pegang Aizen.

"Eits...lu gak boleh ambil punya gue"kata Aizen dengan pelitnya.

Pein menangis bombay

"ya udah deh...bang beli satu..."kata Pein pada si pedagang itu.

"nah...cucurnya habis dah...kam pang lambat banar menungkar..."ujar pedagang itu

(artinya:nah...cucurnya habis...kamu sih telat belinya)

Pein semakin menangis...

Pedangannya pergi dari lokasi kejadian.

Aizen tertawa penuh kemengan

"Kasian deh loe...tahun depan aja ya..."ejek Aizen.

"hu hu hu..."Pein pudung.

Aizen menengok ke sana kemari melihat para pedagang dan pembeli saling menawar,ada juga yang melakuakan sistem barter.

"pak...soto Banjar itu enak gak...?"tanya Pein yang baru selesai pudung-pudungannya.

"oh..nyaman ai pang...handak merasai kah?"tawar pak Madara dengan antusias

(artinya:oh enak kok...mau mencobanya?)

Si Pein menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya."nggak"jawabnya singkat.

"..kada boleh pang nengkaya itu...kena kepuhunan...di japai barang..."jawab Madara.

(artinya: gak boleh seperti itu..nanti kepikiran..paling enggak di pegang..)

"ya udah deh..."Pein pun menurut.

Mereka singgah ke sebuah kelotok yang menjual soto Banjar,mereka masuk ke kelotok Madara ikut juga.

"lho?ngapain lo ikut-ikut?"tanya Aizen dan Pein bersamaan.

"aku lapar jua nah...boleh lo aku umpat makan jua..."kata Madara dengan puppy eyes.

(artinya:aku juga lapar...boleh kan aku ikut makan juga...)

"iya deh..."jawab Aizen dan Pein dengan malas.

Madara tersenyum puas.

Mereka pun duduk bersila di meja yang di sediakan.

"pak...dah berapa lama jadi supir Klotok..."tanya Aizen.

"2 bulan..."jawab Madara.

"oooh...terus-terus...bapak asli sini?"lanjut Pein.

"enggak...saya dari Konoha gakure...dan tolong jangan panggil aku bapak..."kata Madara dengan bahasa indonesia.

"ohh..begitu ya om..."ujar Aizen dan Pein bersamaan.

JDUUGH...

Pein dan Aizen sukses di pukul Madara pakai sendok.

"Sekali lagi ikam mengiyau aku Om atau bapak..!ku timbai kam ke Laut..!"ancam Madara.

(artinya:sekali lagi kamu memanggilku om atau bapak..!ku lempar kamu ke laut...!)

"hu..hu..hu...hu...iya...ampun...datuk...eh maksudku kakek..eh salah lagi!maksudnya...MAS..."kata Aizen dan Pein dengan penekanan pada kata MAS.

Setelah kejadian itu mereka pun memakan soto Banjar yang sudah di hidangkan di atas meja...

"Hm...enak...Pein mau tambah lagi?"tawar Aizen.

"mau dong...!"jawab Pein antusias.

"aku juga!aku juga!"Madara ikut-ikutan.

"loh gak ada jatah tambahan...!"ucap dua Leader itu dengan tegas.

"hik...hik..."Madara nangis bombay.

Setelah puas makan soto pulang lagi dengan menyusuri sungai Martapura dan masih menaiki Klotok Madara.

"Wuih...senangnya..kenyangnya..."kata Aizen dengan puas.

"nanti ke mana lagi ya?"tanya Pein sambil melihat langit yang cerah.

Aizen dan Pein pun saling berbincang-bincang mulai masalah susahnya menjadi leader,masalah anak buah sampai masalah percintaan.

Ketika sudah sampai di pelabuhan Croosover fic

"nah...sampai...senang bertemu dengan kalian...terimakasih..."kata Madara sambil membungkuk pada Aizen dan Pein.

Ia pun berbalik dan hendak menuju Klotok tersayangnya.

GREP

Pein dan Aizen memegang tangan Madara.

"..."Madara menolehkan wajahnya .ia melihat wajah Aizen dan Pein.

Wajah mereka serius sekali.

"...aku tahu kalian ingin menjadikan ku pemandu...tapi aku tak bisa berpisah dengan Klotok ku..."kata Madara dengan menundukan wajahnya.

"SIAPA YANG PINGIN NGAJAKIN LO...?KITA CUMA MAU NAGIH HUTANG...!"Teriak Pein dan Aizen bersamaan.

"ha?"Madara tak mengerti.

"Tadi loe makan soto Banjar kan...?pake duit kita lagi!bayar!"kata Pein dan Aizen.

"gyaaaa...!"

Madara pun di kejar-kejar oleh Aizen dan Pein keliling Banjarmasin.

FIN

Gyaaa...!

Uwa...!

Aneh?jelek?membingungkan?garing?sangat OOC?

Gomenasai...

REVIEW?


End file.
